


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They talk about sex a lot, They'e engaged, Weddings, fluff overload, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: Junhong has wanted to marry Yongguk since he was sixteen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen for mentions of sex, they don't actually do it.
> 
> My first B.A.P fic!!!

Junhong wakes up alone, whining softly and looking up. Yongguk is across the room, getting dressed in front of the dresser. Junhong groans and flops back down onto the bed, Yongguk’s deep chuckle following him.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He says, still dressing. Junhong mumbles into the pillow, complaining mindlessly. “I have to work and you know it.” Yongguk sighs, sitting on the bed and petting the back of Junhong’s head. “I love you, I'll be back at six.”

 

“It's seven!” Junhong complains, gripping Yongguk's hand.

 

“You know my schedule. I know you do.” Yongguk's gummy smile hasn't left his lips and Junhong is weak, tugging on his hand.

 

“Kiss me.” He pouts. Yongguk readily complies, sucking Junhong's bottom lip into his mouth. “Oh.” The younger pulls back. "I have class.” He suddenly remembers. “Four-thirty.”

 

“What class?”

 

“Dance. I'll be home at seven.”

 

“Oh, I'll beat you?” Yongguk raises his eyebrows. Junhong swats his thigh lightly, lying back down. “I love you. I'll see you when you get home.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Say it back.” Yongguk pouts.

 

“I love you too, hyung. Stop being a baby and go to work.” Junhong gets comfortable on the bed again, Yongguk laughing and getting up.

 

“You're six years younger than me. You know that right?”

 

“I know.” Junhong smiles. “That's why you fuck me so well.”

 

“Oh shut up.” Is the last thing Yongguk says before leaving the room, the front door slamming just a few moments later. Junhong pulls Yongguk's pillow to his chest and presses his face into it, inhaling sharply. He falls asleep like that, face pressed into the elder’s pillow and long legs pulled as close to his chest as they go.

 

The second time Junhong wakes up, it's to his phone ringing loudly. He groans and answers without checking the name, grunting in greeting.

“Just a reminder that I'm not only a year older than you, I'm also _on time to class!_ ” Jongup shouts the second part and Junhong groans again, climbing out of bed.

 

“I'm coming, hyung. Let me put on clothes.”

 

“You disgust me. I can't believe you still have sex with that old guy.”

 

“He's twenty-seven, hyung.” Junhong rolls his eyes, pulling on boxers and sweats, looking through the closet and groaning as he fights on one of Yongguk's shirts. “Dammit. Not mine.”

 

“How do you not tell? He's ten sizes smaller than you.”

 

“Shut up. He's only two sizes smaller than me.” Junhong rolls his eyes again, changing shirts. “He's taller than you so you can't talk.”

 

“Everyone's taller than me. Get here. Practice starts in ten.” Junhong hangs up and makes a cup of coffee before making way to the studio down the street, making it just as class starts. “ _You’re late_.” Jongup sings, looking up ‘innocently.’

 

“Shut up.” Junhong shoves the elder, chugging the rest of his coffee. Jongup smirks and calls the class to start, Junhong tagging along.

 

\----

 

“I'm home!” Junhong calls tiredly as he enters the house.

 

“In the kitchen!” Yongguk calls, Junhong stripping on his way. “Wow. Okay.” He laughs when he sees Junhong in just his underwear.

 

“Tired.” he whines, leaning into Yongguk and looking down at the pot of ramen he's boiling. His stomach growls as if in response, Yongguk laughs again, turning his head and leaning forward for a kiss. “Do you work tomorrow?”

 

“Nope.” Yongguk smiles, kissing the top of Junhong's head. “Go get dressed. You aren't eating naked.”

 

“Like we haven't before.” Junhong winks, leaning in and sucking a mark into Yongguk's exposed shoulder before doing as he's told and pulling new clothes on. They cuddle on the couch after they eat, Yongguk eventually giving up and laying his head in Junhong's lap as the younger plays on his phone.

 

“Do you think I'm old?” He asks after a moment, Junhong frowning down at him.

 

“Hyung, I wouldn't have sex with you if I thought you were old.” He says seriously, reaching to take Yongguk's hand.

 

“Love isn't sex, Jun-ie.”

 

“I know, but if I thought you were old, I'd still love you. Age is a number. I definitely would not have sex with you though.”

 

“What? Don't like wrinkly dick?”

 

“Shut up!” Junhong nearly squeals, Yongguk hurrying to climb into his lap and tickle his sides. Junhong takes deep breaths when he's done, taking Yongguk's hand and examining it. “How long has it been?”

 

“Six months.” Yongguk smiles.

 

“I've wanted to marry you since i was sixteen.” The younger admits.

 

“I've wanted to marry you since you were sixteen.” Yongguk laughs. “It's all just eight more months away.” He grins at Junhong, his fiance wearing a matching grin.

 

“Have you decided?”

 

“You know it has to be Daehyun.” Yongguk rolls his eyes. “You?”

 

“Jongup’s a bit of an asshole, but he's my best friend.” Junhong shrugs. “He called you old this morning.”

 

“Morning? You mean four?”

 

“Of course.” Junhong laughs, pulling Yongguk down for a kiss. “I love you, hyung.”

 

“I love you too, Jun-ie.” Yongguk pulls back and pinches Junhong's cheek. “God, you're like a baby. I'm marrying a baby.”

 

“I'm marrying an ahjussi.” That earns Junhong a slap to the shoulder, Yongguk laughing anyway.

 

“You're lucky I love you.” He shakes his head, loving smile gracing his lips.

 

“I don't say it enough, but I love you hyung.” Junhong wraps one of his arms around Yongguk's waist, cupping his chin with the hand of the other and pulling Yongguk into a kiss. They kiss for a moment before Yongguk pulls back for air, leaning his forehead against Junhong's.

 

“Let's go to bed. I'm tired.”

 

“You? I danced for two hours.”

 

“Hey, that's your fault. At least you like your job.”

 

“I don't get paid. Don't call it a job.”

 

“Sorry. Your volunteer work.” Yongguk jokes, pinching Junhong's cheek again. “Come on. We need to shower and get to bed. I don't work tomorrow.”

 

“Which means we can shower tomorrow. Let's go to bed.” Junhong stands and carries Yongguk, the elder squeaking despite how many times they've done it.

 

“I absolutely hate you. You stink and you are definitely _not_ climbing into bed when you smell like this.” Yongguk says, clinging to Junhong when he tries to drop him on the bed. “Let's shower.”

 

“But I'm tired.” Junhong whines.

 

“You also stink, so we need to shower.”

 

“I always stink after practice.”

 

“I'll blow you.” Yongguk whispers in Junhong's ear. The younger freezes before humming.

 

“You make a good argument, but I'll up you a rim job.”

 

“Done.” Yongguk immediately agrees, kissing Junhong as the younger walks them to the bathroom instead.

 

~

 

Yongguk's hair is wet and curly against Junhong's chest, but he doesn't care because the elder is fast asleep already, mouth agape and fingers loose around Junhong's wrist. The younger smiles and cards his fingers through Yongguk's curls, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

 

“I love you, hyung.” He mumbles. Yongguk mumbles something back but all Junhong manages to catch is the word ‘sleep’. “Okay, I'll go to sleep, hyung.” He chuckles, still playing with the elder’s hair. He stares at him until he can't keep his eyes open anymore, falling asleep easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing a sequel but oh well.

Jongup walks into Junhong's dressing room to see the younger pacing across the room, sweat matting down his hair.

 

“Junhong!” He complains, stopping him. “Stop stressing.” He sighs, grabbing a towel and dabbing the sweat away.

 

“I can't help it!” Junhong whines, falling forward to hug Jongup. “What if I trip? What if he backs out? What if-”

 

“No matter what happens, I guarantee he won't back out.” Jongup stops the younger before he can stress any more.

 

“Even if I trip?”

 

“Even if you trip.” Jongup nods. “I guarantee.” He forces Junhong into a chair and kisses his sweaty forehead. “Now let's fix your hair, you've sweated the product out.” Jongup restyles Junhong's hair and smiles when it's done. “I'm gonna go meet up with Daehyun. Try not to ruin your hair again.” With that Jongup leaves, shutting the door behind himself.

 

“How is he?” Daehyun asks, surprising Jongup.

 

“Stressed to the max. I had to redo his hair.” Jongup sighs.

 

“Me too.” Daehyun pats his own cheek in an attempt to avoid rubbing his face.

 

“Is his mom coming?”

 

“Yeah.” Daehyun smiles. “It's a surprise.” He whispers. Jongup sighs and pulls Daehyun forward for a kiss.

 

“We're brilliant.”

 

“Yes we are.” Daehyun agrees, pulling Jongup closer by his hips. “I'm gonna fuck you so hard tonight.” Daehyun whispers in Jongup’s ear, the younger whimpering quietly.

 

“Come on. Let's get started.” He pulls back, smiling up at Daehyun.

 

~

 

“Time to go, hyung.” Daehyun smiles, shutting the door behind himself.

 

“Already?” Yongguk turns around, tears in his eyes.

 

“Oh, hyung. Why are you crying?” Daehyun grabs a tissue and dabs the tears away, Yongguk laughing softly.

 

“Am I dreaming?” He asks.

 

“Of course not.” Daehyun chuckles, crouching in front of Yongguk. “Why?”

 

“How does he look?” Yongguk ignores the question.

 

“I haven't seen him, but Jongup helped him with his hair and makeup.”

 

“He's beautiful.” Yongguk mumbles, more tears appearing in his eyes. “He's always been beautiful.”

 

“He has, hyung, but you gotta stop crying.” Daehyun dabs the tears away again, grabbing the eyeliner and reapplying it for the elder. “We gotta go. Someone special is here to walk you down the aisle.” Daehyun helps Yongguk up and out of the room, the elder man nearly collapsing.

 

“Eomma?” He asks, freezing and then running to her. Daehyun grins and follows them, patting Yongguk's back.

 

“I'm gonna go. Uppie is waiting for me, then you guys will follow us.”

 

~

 

“Uppie-hyung, I'm scared.” Junhong whispers, hugging Jongup.

 

“I know you are, Junhong. Someone special came.” He grins, opening the door and closing it behind the other person.

 

“Appa!” Junhong squeals, hugging the man.

 

“Youngjae is going to come get you when it's time for you to walk, okay? Daehyun and I will go, then Yongguk, then you. Just wait for Youngjae.” Jongup kisses Junhong's forehead again before leaving the room.

 

“They'll be fine.” Daehyun smiles, wiping Jongup’s tears from his cheeks.

 

“I know. Now come on. This isn't the last time you'll walk me down the aisle.”

 

“Cocky.” Daehyun laughs, Jongup hooking his arm through the elder’s before sighing and walking down the aisle to take their place directly next to the altar. With Junhong's ring in his breast pocket, Daehyun smiles at Jongup across it. With Yongguk's ring in _his_ breast pocket, Jongup turns to the door to watch Yongguk's mom walk him down the aisle. She kisses his forehead before moving to her seat, grinning at him. Daehyun pats Yongguk's arm, watching the tears fall as the doors open again and Junhong walks through with his dad.

 

Daehyun smiles and happily hands over the ring when asked, watching his two best friends closely.

 

“You may now kiss the groom.” Yongguk doesn't hesitate to pull Junhong down for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. Daehyun grins widely at Jongup, the younger crying for his best friend.

 

\----

 

Jongup and Daehyun give a joint speech, leaning on each other and crying the entire time. Yongguk and Junhong both slap their asses as they walk away crying, not letting go of each other.

 

“Party time!” Yongguk announces, the rest of the guests cheering.

 

“They're so in love it makes me sick.” Jongup pouts, head on Daehyun’s chest.

 

“They're gonna have sex tonight too, you know.”

 

“Ew, don't remind me.” Jongup makes a face, smacking Daehyun's shoulder.

 

“Care to switch?” Yongguk and Junhong dance over to them, Yongguk grabbing Jongup and Junhong reaching for Daehyun.

 

“This is different.” Daehyun comments.

 

“Yongguk’s idea.”

 

“So what, you're married so you don't have to call him hyung anymore?” Daehyun jokes.

 

“I suck his dick, I've never _had_ to call him hyung.” Junhong grins, Daehyun gagging. “Anyway, it's a thank you. For everything.” Junhong smiles softly. “As his best friend, I know how much you've done for him, and we wouldn't be here without you. So thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Daehyun smiles. “I know you'll take good care of him.”

 

“Of course.” Junhong nods. “You better take care of Uppie too. I won't hesitate to hurt you if you hurt him. Whether you're my husband's best friend or not.”

 

“Obviously.” Daehyun laughs.

 

“Feels good to say husband.” Junhong mumbles, both of them grinning.

 

~

 

“What's this?” Jongup asks, hand in Yongguk's.

 

“A thank you.” The elder smiles. “You and Daehyun set us up, none of this would have happened without you two.” Jongup smiles and glances over at the other two. “Take care of him, won't you?”

 

“You too, hyung.” Jongup grins slyly. “That's my best friend you just married. Just because I handed him your ring doesn't mean I can't rip it off if you hurt him.”

 

“Of course.” Yongguk laughs, gummy smile gracing his lips. The song ends and the two couples meet back up, sitting at Yongguk and Junhong's table. The eldest throws an arm around Daehyun's shoulders, leaning in to whisper in his ear.  

 

“So, you're a married man, now. How's it feel?” Jongup asks Junhong, nudging his side with his elbow.

 

“Unbelievable.” Junhong laughs. “It feels like a dream.”

 

“You'll be mine too, right?” Jongup asks, leaning against Junhong.

 

“Of course, hyung.” Junhong laughs, patting Jongup's shoulder.

 

\----

 

Three months later, Junhong opens the front door and is immediately met with an armful of his best friend, the elder crying into his chest.

 

“What's wrong?” He asks, dropping the kitchen towel he was holding to hug Jongup. The elder hiccups against his chest and then resumes sobbing, Junhong sighing. He lifts the elder and sits on the couch with him, rocking him side to side until his sobs fade to quiet hiccups.

 

“Hey, baby, do you know where we put the- oh.” Yongguk freezes at the sight of Jongup in Junhong's arms on the couch. Junhong shakes his head when Yongguk raises his eyebrows past the rim of his glasses. “Should I talk to Daehyun?” The mention of the elder makes Jongup start crying again and Junhong fumes at Yongguk, the elder throwing his arms up. He walks over and presses a kiss to Junhong's lips. “I love you. I'll be back.” He says, grabbing his keys and leaving.

 

“Do you want some water, Uppie?” Jongup shakes his head, curling his fingers into Junhong's shirt. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Jongup nods this time but makes no move to do so, instead nuzzling closer to Junhong.

 

“How-” He stops to hiccup. “How d-did hyung-g pro-propose?” He asks Junhong quietly, the words muffled.

 

“He got down on one knee in front of my dad and asked me. We were having dinner with him that night. Why?”

 

“Dae-Daehyun-” Jongup starts crying again, pulling Junhong closer.

 

“I'm not going anywhere, okay? Please don't rip my shirt off I like this one.”

 

“S-sorry.” Jongup whines, sniffling.

 

“I was joking, I was trying to cheer you up a little bit.”

 

“S-sorry.” Jongup apologizes again. “I th-thought Daehy-hyun was gonna pro-propose, you know?” Jongup asks, taking deep breaths. “I mean, we've been da-dating so l-long I just th-thought-” Jongup whimpers softly, wiping his own tears away. “You know the r-ring in the ch-champ-pagne trick?”

 

“Yeah. Yongguk said he almost did that.”

 

“Well, the w-waiter put two gl-glasses down s-so I th-thought-” Jongup can't talk anymore he's crying so hard, but Junhong's able to fill in the gaps.

 

“He said it wasn't for you, didn't he?” Jongup nods. “Protested completely?” He nods again. Junhong sighs and kisses the top of Jongup's head, letting the elder cry himself to sleep in his lap. Once he's asleep he lays him on the couch and gets up to grab his phone from the kitchen, dialing Daehyun's number.

 

“Jun-ie-”

 

“Give him the phone.”

 

“No, Jun-ie, you don't understand-”

 

“I said give him the Goddamn phone or you're sleeping on the fucking couch.” Junhong growls. There's a moment of hesitation on Yongguk's part before Daehyun's voice is on the line.

 

“Jun-Junhong-ie-”

 

“No.” Junhong looks in on Jongup for a moment. “What did I tell you at the wedding?”

 

“Junhong you d-don’t underst-stand-”

 

“I understand completely.” Junhong growls. “Jongup just cried himself to sleep in my arms, Daehyun.” He forgoes the honorific for the point of anger. “He's _hurt_ , you _hurt him._ ”

 

“I didn't m-mean t-to-”

 

“Junhong.” Yongguk's voice takes over the line and Junhong let's go of another breath. “Listen. Daehyun was going to propose, just not like that. The champagne wasn't theirs, he didn't mean it the way Jongup took it.”

 

“Guk-”

 

“Don't tell him. Please.” Junhong hears Jongup hiccup and sniffle from the other room, sighing.

 

“Why didn't he tell him?”

 

“Because Jongup ran out of the restaurant and straight to our house.”

 

“Come do it now.” Junhong demands.

 

“Wh-what?” Yongguk stutters.

 

“I'll wake him up. Tell Daehyun to come propose to him now.”

 

“J-Junhong-”

 

“Fine. You can stay there and Jongup and I will stay here.”

 

“I hate seeing you mad, Jun-ie.”

 

“Then do as I say.” With that, Junhong hangs up and goes back to Jongup, lifting his legs to sit under him. He gets an ‘on my way’ text from Yongguk and slowly coaxes Jongup back into consciousness, the elder leaning against him and rubbing his sore eyes. Yongguk enters first with Daehyun behind him, the younger of the two rushing over to the two on the couch.

 

“Jonguppie.” He whispers, Jongup tearing up again.

 

“What the fuck!?” He shouts, punching Junhong's shoulder.

 

“I promise you'll like what he has to say.”

 

“Fuck that!” Jongup stands and shoves Junhong away, freezing when Daehyun falls to one knee in front of him.

 

“Uppie.” He whispers. “I'm so sorry about tonight, it was a complete flop.” He takes Jongup's hand and kisses the back, the younger frozen like a statue. “And this is not at all the speech i had prepared, but I'm so sorry. It didn't come out right, I just wanted the waiter to know that the champagne wasn't ours because I wanted to propose in a different way.” Daehyun sighs. “I love you so much, you know you're my number one, and you come before anyone.”

 

“Even Yongguk-hyung?” Jongup whispers, making Daehyun laugh.

 

“Even Yongguk-hyung.” He nods, Yongguk gasping jokingly.

 

“I am right here.” He protests, Junhong shushing him.

 

“So, Moon Jongup. Love and light of my life. My world, my one and only. Will you marry me?” He opens the black velvet box and Jongup gasps, covering his mouth. He falls to his knees and hugs Daehyun, squealing.

 

“Yes! Yes yes yes!” He shouts, making Junhong and Yongguk grin. Daehyun and Jongup are both crying again as Jongup pulls back to let Daehyun slide the ring onto his left ring finger.

 

“Congratulations.” Junhong says, leaning into Yongguk. The elder echoes the sentiment, kissing the side of Junhong's head.

 

“Now get out.” He says jokingly, the other two glaring up at him.

 

“I'm still mad at you.” Jongup says to Junhong, hugging him anyway. He laughs and pats his back, wiping away his tears.

 

“I'm upset you purposely ignored the hyung.” Daehyun says, hands on his hips.

 

“Oh shut up.” Junhong says, hugging Daehyun. The elder laughs and hugs back, patting the taller’s back.

 

Once they're gone, Yongguk turns to Junhong.

 

“Now, I think _someone_ forgot who the hyung is in this relationship.” He says, gripping Junhong's neck and pulling him down.

 

“You don't look like the hyung.” The younger grins.

 

“This hyung can still fuck the shit outta you, you know that, right?” Yongguk pinches the back of Junhong's neck.

 

“Gotta catch me first!” He yells, shoving the elder away and locking himself in their bedroom. Yongguk finds himself glad that getting married hadn't ruined any of their normal playful banter.


End file.
